Blog użytkownika:Slugling/Archiwum. Część pierwsza: Bunt
Do szkoły, nieuku, bo się spóźnisz! - krzyknęła moja macocha gdy budzik na mojej szafce niecierpliwie wydzwaniał godzinę 7:45. Ja wciąż pisałem program na komputerze; już od ładnych dwóch godzin. Zawsze twierdziła że jestem uzależniony, ale moim zdaniem hiperbolizuje. Dopisałem kilka linijek kodu w języku Access Denied i zapisałem plik, zrzuciłem go na pendrive'a, wyłączyłem komputer i zszedłem po spiralnych schodach prowadzących do holu - mój pokój jako jedyny znajdował się na poddaszu. Zgramoliwszy się wreszcie na dół, założyłem plecak i wyszedłem z chłodnym "cześć" rzuconym w kierunku Eweliny, bo tak się nazywała ta śmieszna dorosła osoba. Moje liceum (chodzę do klasy Access Denied) znajdowało się na ulicy Access Denied, tej podłużnej w centrum miasta. Szedłem chodnikiem, po stronie bliższej jezdni i po chwili znalazłem się przy zielonej, odrapanej bramie naszego liceum. Przyjrzałem się jej dokładnie - biła okropną monotonią. Zerknąłem okiem na zegarek: była 7:58. Westchnąwszy, ruszyłem przed siebie. I tak oto stanąłem przed drzwiami gmachu liceum, pchnąłem je i wszedłem do środka. Rozejrzałem się - moja klasa znajdowała się pod salą od informatyki która miała numer 42. Uwielbiam informatykę. Nie bałbym się nawet powiedzieć, że jestem stworzony do informatyki, pisania i programów - choć niekoniecznie w tej szkole. Nadchodzi Access Denied - choć ona każe nam na siebie mówić Va. Nie wiem, ona ma kryzys wieku średniego, czy co? Niebieskie włosy, dziurawe spodnie - te ostatnie były modne z 15 lat temu i teraz wygląda w tych spodniach jak menel. Bez urazy, menele. Wracając do tematu, Access Denied uczy informatyki. To taka złośliwość losu - mogłem mieć ocenę na którą zasłużyłem ze swojego ulubionego przedmiotu - ale trafiłem na nauczycielkę, która uwzięła się na każdego outsidera. Otworzyła salę, zajęliśmy swoje miejsca. Po lewej miałem Annę Bullock - wysoką, atrakcyjną dziewczyną z wysokim poziomem czegoś co oni nazywają sex appealem. Osobiście nazywam to po prostu seksownością... Po prawej natomiast usadowił się Alex West - tępy grubas z szerokimi plecami w większości miasta. Dużo osób się go boi - ja może i też, ale uwielbiam infekować jego sprzęt wirusami i psuć. Jeśli dobrze wiem, zepsułem mu dwa smartfony, jeden głośnik bezprzewodowy i tablet. - Cisza! Uruchomcie komputery - rozkazała stanowczo nauczycielka. Klasa wykonała rozkaz. Plusem tej klasy było to, że - w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych klas - każdy ma komputer dla siebie. Co do komputerów, były to całkiem niezłe sztuki. Zmodyfikowane HP P3500MT G2303 z dodatkowymi 6 gigabajtami pamięci dostępu swobodnego, co razem dawało 10 GB RAM'u. Trudno będzie tu rozplenić wirusa, którego pisałem rano, 3 odsłonę mojego wirusa Access Denied. Ale się postaram. - Uruchomcie aplikację znajdującą się na pulpicie, Access Denied - poleciła Access Denied. Perfekcyjnie. Niechroniona, często(jeśli nie najczęściej) uruchamiana aplikacja z pełnymi prawami administratorskimi. - Witajcie w świecie nauki w komputerze! - przemówił pikselowaty ludzik na środku ekranu. Ergh. Rzygam programami edukacyjnymi. Po co komu coś takiego, gdy nauka samodzielna jest o wiele, wiele bardziej interesująca? Zminimalizowałem ikonę Access Denied i wsadziłem pendrive'a w wejście USB. Dane natychmiast same się skopiowały do nowo utworzonego folderu na pulpicie, "ass". Uruchomiłem plik wsadowy. Teraz to, co muszę zrobić to zainfekować Access Denied i dostać prawa administratora. Kaszka z mleczkiem. * COMMAND PROMPT: * copy "C:\Desktop\ass\library" "C:\Program_Files" * if !(adminrights) * { * attach to "C:\Program_Files\Access Denied"; * else * for (var InfectScript in "ass\library") * infectionStart = true; * } * end Gotowe. Teraz wystarczy tylko... - Co ty wyczyniasz, Stone? - powiedziała Access Denied. Wiedziałem, że to do mnie - jako jedyny w szkole miałem tak durne nazwisko. Błyskawicznie znów zmaksymalizowałem program Access Denied, ale Access Denied nie dała się nabrać. - Do dyrektora! - rozkazała. Sześć lekcji później siedziałem w kozie za "próbę zawirusowania dysku sieciowego klasy". Nie nazwałbym tego próbą, w końcu się udało. - Za co siedzisz, kujonie? - nagabnęła mnie Lisa West, siostra Alexa Westa, o której w sumie nic nie wiem. - Siedzę za "próbę zawirusowania dysku sieciowego klasy" - powiedziałem, piszcząc w nieudolnej próbie naśladowania tej durnej Access Denied. Lisa zaśmiała się i przez następną część kozy, ja pisząc "Już nigdy nie będę podejmował prób zawirusowania mienia szkolnego" sto pięćdziesiąt razy, a ona pisząc "Już nigdy nie będę niszczyć mienia szkolnego" trzysta razy, rozmawialiśmy. Zazdrościłem jej tej wolności. Postanowiłem, że w nocy się spakuję i ucieknę z domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania